I don't really care!
by Ikorosu Shinso
Summary: It's a letter about Gohan's, ChiChi's, and Goten's feelings toward Goku. R&R Please! Ja!
1. I don't really care!

Ok, I was feeling Angry today so I wrote this it's about Gohan and his feelings for his dad.

Disclaimer: Do I need so say it? Fine, I don't own it and I never will.

* * *

To Father or so I thought,

Why did you have to go and leave us? What, the Earth was more important, more important than our family? Well, dad if that's how you feel then, fine you aren't no dad, it's sad how you said you cared said you loved us, but it was an act. A selfish act! Now I listen to mom cry every night because you aren't there, YOU AREN'T THERE! I have to grow up with an exact copy of you knowing that Goten your youngest son will never see you because you don't want to come back.

So, it's for the Earth, for the Earth. Screw the Earth dad, we could have taken any bad. We could have stopped them together, together dad, but now I don't have you, I guess I never did! You would come home every now and then to see us, then leave again! Why dad why? It's not that I wanted a perfect dad, nobody's perfect, but I wanted a dad to be there, and tuck me in every night, but were you there?

No, you weren't because you were training for some threat, something, something, something that you said was bad. Now I'm here living in Hell, because you my dad, thinks it's better for the Earth. Like I said, SCREW THE EARTH DAD! I guess it's my fault it was all along. I guess I wasn't the son you wanted me to be. I'm sorry If I wasn't, but I don't really care any more. I don't really care,

Signed,  
Your Son or so I thought


	2. Don't you love me?

Ok next Chapter It's from Chi-Chi to Goku

Disclaimer: Huh? Oh, ok I don't own it

Don't you love me?

Dear Goku,

Goku I don't know where you are, but I hope you're happy. I love you, and I always will, but why didn't you come back? Don't you love me? Was I a bad wife? Did I do something wrong? I hope I didn't, If I did I didn't mean to. Please come home, Gohan isn't the same, and Goten will never know you. I don't know if you will ever get this letter, but If you do I'm sorry, sorry for what I did do. Sorry for what I didn't do.

It must be my fault. I wasn't supportive enough. I know I should have been, but I didn't want you or Gohan to get hurt. Speaking of Gohan he seems so angry, he leaves in the middle of the night to train, but I feel the house shake at night. I think he goes out to vent his anger. Goten gets scared at night by it, but I can't comfort him. He needs a daddy, but he will never get one. I can't stand it Goku!

Please Goku come home. Please! I love you Goku, Did you ever love me Goku?

With All My Love,

Your Wife Chi-Chi


	3. I never met you

Hey Everyone,

Three Chapters in one day! They're not long, but I have a lot on my plate.

I'd like to thank you Saiyan God for your review, and keep them a coming! This chapter will be Goten and his letter to Goku. If I repeat a lot it's because It's a seven year old talking, and it's suppossed to be like that, so yeah on to the story!

Disclaimer: SNNNnnoreeee...Oh Um I don't own it Falls asleep again

* * *

I never met you

To my daddy I never met,

Hi daddy I think, I never met you so I don't know. You know, Gohan always says I look, and act like you. I don't know if that's true because I never got to meet you. I've always wanted to, but mommy says you're far away, is this true? Will you ever be home? I hope you come home, but I can't say I miss you, because I never met you.

Gohan says I'm really strong just like you, but I don't know If it's true, because I never met you. Gohan gets really angry when I mention you, and mommy gets really sad and cries. Why do they do this daddy, why? I've always wondered If it's my fault, but Gohan, and mommy says it's not. I still think it is, I look so much like you, act so much like you, even eat like you. Maybe, this is why they're so sad, maybe it's me.

That's it, it has to be me. I'm sorry for making them sad. Are you mad? You should be, because it's my fault for making your family sad. Maybe, I shouldn't be in this family. Then, they wouldn't be sad. Then, they wouldn't be sad...

I never met you so I can't say I miss you,

Goten your second "son"


	4. Come Home

Hey, everyone! How are you all? Thanks, MikoKriszty, Saiyan God, BluenightGVZ2431, and SuperSaiyanPenguin for the reviews! Keep em' coming! Yeah there will be more chapter, I don't know when I'll update maybe every two days if I can anyway I'm done rambling, on to the next chapter in the story!

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it I don't OWN IT! AHHH! Ok, Huffs I'm Ok, I'm ok...Faints

Come Home

To Goku my old friend,

Hey Goku, where ever you are, how are you? Are you happy, I sure hope you are. Do you miss us, or have you forgotten about us already? I sure hope not...Do you remember before the Cell Games, we were at the lake, you, me and Gohan. We were thinking about old memories. I wanted to grow old together, since we were young together. I guess we'll never get to huh?

You know, Gohan blames himself, but it's not his fault. I just wish he knew that, I hope he doesn't do something drastic, just to see you again. Do you get my jist? Chi-Chi is so depressed. I barely see Vegeta, I don't think he thinks he has a purpose in life anymore. Since you're dead, he has no one to surpass. Gohan says he's giving-up training so he's out of the picture, and Piccolo doesn't want to train either. The rest of us aren't anywhere near him, he just ignores me.

I just wish you would have come back it isn't the same without you! I'm asking you as a friend, If you ever get this letter please, let us wish you back. You were the glue that held us together, now that you aren't here, we're slipping apart I don't want to see that. Please Goku as a friend please, come home!

Your old friend, always, and forever,

Krillin


	5. Because of you Kakarot

Hey people, Gomen I took long to update, I'm lazy. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, now I shall name them Dun...Dun...Dun...Twixy, SuperSaiyanPenguin, and BlueNightGVZ2341! YAY! Thank you all for your reviews, and for reading the story. Ok, on to the chappy, it's going to be Vegeta, don't expect any passion, expect anger.

Disclaimer: I'm a little teapot short and stout lalala...Oh you didn't hear that did you? blushes...I don't own DBZ.

* * *

Because of you Kakarot

You great fool Kakarot, you and that boy of yours have surpassed me again, no matter how hard I try you beat me! I can't stand it anymore. Now I have to listen to your mate cry when she comes over, then Bulma joins in, then Kakagaki Ichi, and last Kakagaki Ni, and it's all BECAUSE OF YOU KAKAROT! I don't fight anymore, BECAUSE OF YOU KAKAROT! Everyone mourns, BECAUSE OF YOU KAKAROT!

You screwed our lives Kakarot, every last one of our LIVES! In one way or another you have screwed with our lives. Kakagaki Ichi is cold now, I don't have a purpose anymore, My mate is miserable, Your mate has no look in her eyes. You baka, you were given a chance to come back.

You lost it, you screwed it, well guess what, screw you...

* * *

Japanese Translations

Gaki (KakaGAKI) is Brat

Ichi is one

Ni is two

Hey everyone thanks for reading. Tell me who I should make a letter for next. R&R, and good day. Ja!


	6. Goku, I just don't know

Hey everyone, I am so gomen for not updating in a while, I just have a lot to do, but I'm back, and ready to go! BlueNightGVZ2431 I tried, I hope it's ok, but arigato for the idea! I hope you like it, she realizes she doesn't love him anymore though. Ok, arigato again, Ja ne.

Disclaimer:...To lazy to write one look at my other chapters it will be there!

* * *

Goku I just don't know

To Goku,

Hey Goku, it's Bulma I hope you're well, I don't know what to really say to you, being dead and all, but for one I have to say I'm sorry. Sorry for all those years I loved you, sorry that I didn't get you in time, and most of all sorry that I ever did love you. I mean I have Vegeta, and no matter how much he fights, says things about me, or doesn't say things about me, I know he loves me. You on the other hand basically, come home eat train, and leave again. Have you ever seen Chi-Chi cry? No, because you were to busy to come home, and see your family. Everyone is grieving over your death, even Vegeta, but I wonder why they're grieving, I just don't know, the only time you were ever there for them was in a fight, or lunch. You know, I'm glad I didn't ever marry you, because all it would have brought me is grief, and sorrow. I just don't know Goku, I just don't know.

From,

Your X Lover

Bulma


	7. I'm sorry

I am SO sorry for not updating. Don't hate me! Goku is going to write Gohan back. I've decided to write each of them back separately, I hope you like it, and here it goes.

Disclaimer: You know, if it's called Fanfiction, how can I own it?

I'm sorry

To my first son Gohan,

Hey Gohan, how have you been? I've been ok in Otherworld, still dead though. Listen Gohan, I died not just for the Earth, I died for you, and your mom. I wanted you to be safe, not have to fight, and live in fear. You wanted to be a scientist didn't you? Well, how would you do that if we were always fighting some bad guy? Gohan, we did take bad together, don't you remember the Saiyans, Frieza, and Cell. I may have died in the fight with Cell, but I'm always with you, always in your heart. Please, don't forget that. I know your mom is upset, but please tell her I love her always. I know Goten will never know me, but maybe it's better, you weren't happy were you Gohan? So, if I was there would he be happy? I don't think so. So it's for the best, I don't know, I might come back some day, but for now, I need to stay here. Ok? I love you Gohan, don't forget it, and I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me,

Your forever father


	8. I love you

Don't have nothin' to say ( Thank you to my one reviewer!)

Disclaimer:...

* * *

Chi Chi ,

Hiya Chi how ya been? I really miss you, I'm gomen I didn't come back, I wanted you and Gohan to be safe. Please understand. Chi Chi how could you think like that of course I love you, and you didn't do anything wrong, you were a great wife, and mother. (A/N Yeah, Rigghhtttt...) Please, don't think it's your fault Chi Chi , Gohan thinks it's his fault too. It's neither of your faults, It was just something I had to do. Chi Chi , you were always supportive in your own way, even though you didn't like that we fought, you still supported us! I know Gohan is angry, but he has to understand if I came back we would all be in battles again, the bad guys came for me, and I didn't want Gohan to have to fight anymore, or you to worry, do you understand. I know Goten will never meet me, but maybe one day I will come back, but not now, not now. Tell him about me, and don't let him forget me. I love you forever, and for always!

Your forever Husband,

Goku

* * *

Gomen Sorry 


	9. Wow!

Hey everyone sorry I took so long...Long vacation...Welllllll, this is the next chapter it's called, Wow! Enjoy...

To my new son Goten,

Hi Goten this is your dad writing this letter. Wow, a new son, that looks just like me to boot. I can't beleive I never got to see you, I'm so sorry. Goten, I am your dad no matter what! No matter how far away I am, even if I never met you I LOVE YOU GOTEN! You know, I don't know if I'll ever be back. I don't want to endanger you, or our family. Goten no matter how much you act like me, eat like me, or look like me, you will always be a part of the family. Always remember that, and you will get far in life. I have to go now I love you Goten.

From,

Your dad

Goku


End file.
